


Dissemble and Omission

by AlinWon



Series: Komahina week 2020 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hope's Peak Academy, Hurt No Comfort, Komahina Week, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinWon/pseuds/AlinWon
Summary: Maybe they were friends but it doesn't mean that they have to tell each other everything.It isn't as if he would understand anyway.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	Dissemble and Omission

**Author's Note:**

> Today prompt is Unspoken.
> 
> I struggled with his one. I wrote a lot of different fic that I didn't like. This explain why it is the smallest one of this week.
> 
> Enjoy!

The coffee was empty except for the two students quietly enjoying their drinks.  
Usually the silence between them was peaceful, but now it was just awkward.

It has been so long since he last saw Hinata. So much had happen.  
But it was Hinata who invited him, he couldn't focus on himself.

"So why are we here?"  
"Huh...? I just wanted to appologize for the fight we had last month."  
"The fight ?"

He vaguely remembered having a fight with him before the hostage thing. So it was why he didn't receive news from him...

"It was nothing."

"If you say so. What happen during all this time?"  
Why did he ask ?  
"Nothing. And you ?"  
He considered telling him about how he had been held hostages for a week after entering a supermarket or how he spend the rest of the month in the hospital because this lymphomia got worth.  
But it would just bore him, right ? And he didn't want to bother him with such meaningless things as his life. It would be selfish.

"The same."

+

The coffee was empty except for the two students quietly enjoying their drinks.  
Usually the silence between them was peaceful, but now it was just awkward.

They hadn't talk for at least a month, since their last fight. It has been like always something about talent and hope. Hinata was really trying hard to understand Komaeda, but apparently the best wasn't enough with him. 

"So why are we here?" Komaeda finally broke the silence.  
"Huh...?" It's true he had to explain. Come on, he could do it.  
"I just wanted to appologize for the fight we had last month."  
Damm it why couldn't he say it. He had invited him for that after all.

Maybe it was because the fight they had. He could remember him saying that talent was giving through birth and that you either had one or you don't.

He wouldn't understand.

"The fight?"  
He didn't remember? Then why did he ignore him for a month?  
Maybe their friendship didn't matter to him. Were they even friends to begin with? They spend most of their time fight each other.

"It was nothing."

Maybe he could at least tell him he wouldn't be in the campus before at least six months.  
No, he would ask why and maybe find out the answer.  
"If you say so. What happen during all this time?"

And why would he have to tell him about it anyway. They hadn't see each other in months.  
"Nothing. And you?"  
"The same."

He left as soon as he finish his drink.

He would do the project no matter what Komaeda would think.


End file.
